New Mombasa
New Mombasa is a major port city and industrial center, located on Mombasa Island in the East African Protectorate on Earth. It is notable in that it was the only place on the planet the Covenant attacked during the First Battle of EarthLord Hood: "This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why." --Outskirts; the city was invaded, occupied, and destroyed in the course of the conflict. The focal point of the city is the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator, located near an artificial canal in the middle of the island-city. History Before Halo Mombasa had always been an important part of the Indian Ocean trading network, so much so that it was captured and recaptured countless times by a variety of aggressors. This violent history led to its Swahili nickname "Kisiwa Cha Mvita", or "Island of War". After periodic control under the Portuguese, Arabs, and British, the city became a part of the independent nation of Kenya in the 20th century. During this era, Mombasa was mostly known as a tourist destination, boasting numerous resorts and clean white beaches. It was also important as a port city, connecting East Africa to the Indian Ocean. New Mombasa Mombasa underwent dramatic change with the arrival of the interstellar era. In response to increasing demand for cheap orbital access, the government began construction on one of the wonders of the age: a space elevator. This structure served to lift heavy cargo into geosynchronous orbit without expensive booster rockets filled with fuel. The elevator transformed the city; Mombasa was now one of the most important port cities on Earth. There was an immediate influx of trade, people, and jobs; as a result, the landscape of the city was completely reimagined. Within a century, the old apartment buildings and hotels on Mombasa Island had been torn down and replaced with the latest architecture: monolithic archeologies, vast industrial complexes, and gleaming office towers. The demand for expansion of the city's services was so great, in fact, that a large canal was cut through the old downtown sector of Sidiriya, to provide docking space for countless incoming cargo ships. It was during this period of tremendous growth that the city became known as "New Mombasa". By the 26th century the city was a dynamic, cosmopolitan metropolis, boasting such amenities as a mile-long suspension bridge, a highly efficient maglev rail system, an automatic highway network, and large-scale recreational areas. In the Campaign On October 20th, 2552, a small cluster of Covenant warships exited Slipspace just off of Earth's defensive network. During the ensuing battle, a Covenant Assault Carrier breached the orbital fortifications and made its way to the surface. The ship, which carried the Covenant Hierarch known as the High Prophet of Regret, took position over New Mombasa, deploying troops and vehicles which began occupying the city. Presumably, the city's civilian population had either evacuated, or had taken shelter in various predetermined safe zones. It is unknown how many, if any, civilian were lost. The Master Chief soon arrived in Old Mombasa to help the UNSC forces liberate the city from the Covenant. After fighting through the narrow, maze-like streets of the mainland, the Master Chief crossed the empty beach below the seawall and then entered the highway system, which eventually led to the bridge to New Mombasa. After a series of quick battles in a public park (the Amphitheater) and the city streets, the Chief boarded a Covenant Scarab as it passed through the city's artificial canals. Once he destroyed the Scarab, the course of the battle turned and the High Prophet of Regret fled from Earth in his flagship, with the Chief and the In Amber Clad pursuing. The Slipspace rift that the ship opened subsequently destroyed most of the city. See also: Outskirts, Metropolis In Multiplayer Halo 2multiplayer maps are set in this area: *Foundation, an area that is set in New Mombasa *Headlong, a construction site in New Mombasa. *Terminal, which takes place near a maglev station in New Mombasa. *Tombstone, which is set outside the ruins of New Mombasa. *District, located in Sector 0-5. *Turf, located in the suburbs of Old Mombasa. There are also two maps in New Mombasa in Halo: Custom Edition: *H2 New Mombasa, a few streets surrounding a small park under a freeway in New Mombassa. *Cityscape Classic, a near perfect replica of the map featured in the Halo 2 E3 demo. Sections *New Mombasa City Centre *New Mombasa Sector A *New Mombasa Sector B *New Mombasa Docks Miscellaneous The New Mombasa area holds some interesting tidbits and easter eggs for observant players. *'Swahili announcements:' In Old Mombasa, periodic announcements can be heard being broadcast over a public address system. These bulletins are in fact in Swahili. A complete record of them (with sound files and translations) can be found here. *'Tterrab Industries:' the name of a corporation located in downtown New Mombasa. "Tterrab" backwards spells "Barrett", which references Bungie level designer Chris Barrett. *'Mtangulizi Kampuni:' seen on a welcome mat at the entrance to the building that leads to the canals. Swahili for "Forerunner Company".The Internet Living Swahili Dictionary Sources Category:Mombasa